Dance in Love
by DracEvil
Summary: Setelah hampir tujuh tahun kebencian dan kesalahpahaman—Draco dan Hermione akhirnya harus menghadapi tantangan terbesar nya: mempersiapkan proyek bersama-sama untuk penutupan tahun ajaran —yang ternyata mengubah kebencian yang fana


**Discalimer You-know-her**  
**Of Course she's a brilliant mom who give us many Fantasy**  
**Yeah J.K Rowling**

**OOC,Typos,Pasaran,T semi M**

**DANCE  
_  
DracEvil_**

"Setelah hampir tujuh tahun kebencian dan kesalahpahaman—Draco dan Hermione akhirnya harus menghadapi tantangan terbesar nya: mempersiapkan proyek bersama-sama untuk penutupan tahun ajaran —yang ternyata mengubah kebencian yang fana"

**Happy Reading! It's time for Dramione!**

Pemilik surai Brunette —Hermione Granger baru saja keluar dari kelas Ramuan, Tahun ini adalah tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts ,Well ngomong-ngomong di Hogwarts-lah Ia telah belajar tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang penyihir, Di Hogwarts-lah Hermione mempunyai teman-teman terbaik yang pernah Ia punya— Harry dan Ron, tempat itu telah membawa banyak kenangan dan kebahagiaan untuknya ,Dan juga Ia tidak bisa melupakan bahwa di Hogwarts juga ia menemukan musuh terburuknya—Draco Malfoy

"Permisi Malfoy " katanya datar,saat Draco menghalangi akses jalannya

"Wow Darah-lumpur hari ini mulai berpendidikan ,eh ?" Draco mulai menggodanya.

"Aku selalu sopan Malfoy—Hanya saja kaulah yang tidak pernah tahu definisi sopan santun, Apa ada masalah sekarang— ?" Hermione mengucapkan kata terakhir penuh penekanan

"Ah, tentu saja! Miss Perfection Granger " Draco terus menghalangi jalannya "Jika kau begitu sempurna, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak memiliki pasangan ke pesta ?"

"Satu pertanyaan " Hermione menghela nafas bosan "—sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu,eh ? "

"Whoa! Aku sih hanya berfikir , Tahun ini kau tidak akan lagi memiliki Krum, dan dari apa yang kudengar baik Potter dan Weasley sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing " Draco memasang wajah menyebalkan —Hermione mendengus kesal

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau begitu khawatir ? Apa kau ingin mengajakku ke pesta?" tukas Hermione

"Cih Hanya ada dalam khayalanmu, Granger —aku sih masih waras ,dan lagi yang perlu kau catat dalam mimpimu ,aku alergi Darah-lumpur bisa-bisa darahku terkontaminasi darah kotormu itu ! "  
Hermione berang menyambar tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Draco.

"Minggir ! " Katanya mengertakkan giginya. Minerva McGonagall yang menyaksikan mereka berdua dari tadi ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Dan apa yang terjadi di sini dan Miss Granger ? "Bibir McGonagall terlihat mengerucut ,Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya

"Tanyakan saja pada gadis gila ini Profesor —Ia tiba-tiba ingin mengutukku "ujar Draco dengan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat Hermione mengeram

"Bohong —Kau yang menggodaku duluan !"Hermione menjerit saat melihat seringai Draco.

"Cukup dengan diskusi ini! Ini kesekian kali kalian melakukan pertengkaran yang tidak masuk akal ! Rasanya aku tidak akan mentolerir ini lagi, ikut aku sekarang ! "McGonagall habis kesabaran —Diikuti Hermione dan Draco tanpa bertukar kata. Tahun itu perkelahian antara Draco dan Hermione menjadi lebih kompleks, karena tak segan Hermione melemparkan kutukan pada Draco saat ia benar-benar dikuasai amarah

Ketika mereka sampai di ruangan, McGonagall mempersilahkan kedua Ketua murid Hogwarts ini duduk di dua kursi dia di depan mejanya, Ia tampak marah, tampaknya mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan mereka berdua agar menghentikan pertempuran konyol tersebut

"Miss Granger dan Mr Malfoy, perbedaan ini tidak dapat melanjutkan "Ia memulai dengan wajah yang frustrasi .

"Profesor ,aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi,kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi" — Hermione berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar pernyataan itu tiga kali Miss Granger! Dan aku tidak melihat solusi lain untuk kalian berdua,Jadi aku mempunyai Ide —sebuah proyek pesta untuk kalian berdua !"  
—Rupanya tidak mudah, pikir Hermione  
"Kalian harus mengerti, dan kalian harus melakukannya dengan baik dalam menyajikan penutupan Pesta "

"Sebuah proyek?anda terlalu berlebihan Profesor ?" Draco bertanya kesal, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Aku sedang berbicara tentang kalian berdua yang nantinya akan tampil di pesta, bisa jadi sebuah drama, tari, lagu, atau yang lainnya aku tidak perduli ,yang kupedulikan tentu saja kalian harus menggarap proyek ini bersama-sama " Kesimpulan Guru Transfigurasi mereka membuat mereka melongo tak percaya ,sebuah proyek bersama-sama ? —yang benar saja

"Maaf Profesor ,Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain itu aku deng ... —Protes Draco Terhenti ketika ia melihat ekspresi ketidaksetujuan McGonagall "—Maksudku, aku tidak berpikir aku dan Miss Granger akan sepakat bahwa ini adalah ide yang baik. "

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup saya, saya harus setuju dengan Prof ,ini akan menjadi hal yang mustahil " Hermione angkat bicara

"Sudah setuju dengan sesuatu yang katakan Miss Granger ? Bagus ,kalian memulai tugas ini dengan baik! " Wanita bertopi kerucut itu tersenyum.

"Tidak begitu Profesor—anda tidak mengerti ,Kita tidak bisa bekerja sama! "Hermione mulai kesal

"Anda akan bekerja sama, Miss Granger! Atau aku akan membuat soal khusus untuk kalian berdua pada Ujian mendatang !"

"Ini bentuk ketidak adilan!" Draco mengeluh.

"Tentu saja bukan Mr Malfoy ,Jaga omonganmu—Ini kerja tim dan belajar untuk menghormati orang lain! Bagaimana bisa kalian bergabung dengan dunia sihir jika tidak mampu menghormati?" hidung McGonagall mulai berkedut pertanda Draco dan Hermione tidak perlu membantah lebih jauh jika tidak ingin terkena detensi yang lebih parah dari ini

"Kita membutuhkan tempat untuk berlatih untuk menggarap proyek ini "kata Hermione akhirnya

"Oi tidak Granger— jangan bilang kau akan menerimanya"Ujar Draco sarkastik

"Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya! " McGonagall menjawab protes Draco "—Miss Granger,aku tidak sabar menunggu kabar baiknya? —dan berkejasamalah dengan Miss Granger ,Ingat kalian adalah Partner ,Well kalian boleh kembali ke asrama kecuali kalian ingiin minum teh " Tawar McGonagall

"Tidak Profesor ,Terimakasih " Koor Draco dan Hermione

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini !" Draco mengerang frustrasi

"Ck tenanglah ,Malfoy! Kau tahu apa? Semua ini salahmu!"

"Salahku katamu Mudblood ? Dengar ,Jika kau tidak begitu agresif menyerangku ini semua tidak akan terjadi! " Draco menuding Hermione

"Jika kau tidak menggangguku sepanjang waktu,aku tidak akan stres seperti ini ! " Hermione menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku benci dirimu Granger! "Draco ikut-ikutan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf

"Dan tingkah bodohmu itu menyusahkanku Pervert sialan ! "Hermione meninggalkannya di sana sendirian. Apakah hal yang sungguh konyol ,membuat sebuah proyek dengan dua orang yang saling membenci ?  
.

.

.

Hermione tiba di asrama Gryffindor,Ia enggan tidur lagi di asrama ketua muridnya yang hangat ,Cih bertemu dengan Malfoy akan membuatnya alergi bahkan iritasi mata , Dan bagaimanapun juga Ia tidak berniat memberitahu Harry atau Ron tentang masalahnya kali ini , cara terbaik untuk menghindari kebingungan kedua temannya . Di kamar tidurnya , Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk proyeknya , tapi tidak ada ide yang tampak dan menyenangkan hatinya. Well kita mulai dari yang sederhana ,Menyanyi ? —Suaranya tidak sangat baik, bahkan sangat buruk ,sehingga bernyanyi Oh lupakan ! Sebuah Opera ? — Yeah itu sakan angat sulit , membuat Backrgound, kostum yang memerlukan waktu tidak hanya sehari. Satu-satunya pilihan yang terbuka baginya adalah tari—setidaknya Ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ia selalu mengikuti kelas tari dulu, Ia tahu banyak jenis tari , Dan Pertanyaannya adalah: bagaimana dengan Draco? Tentu ini sangat sulit Oh tidak Akan sangat amat sulit

Tertidur sejenak ia memikirkan hal itu. Nah Hari berikutnya hal pertama yang akan ia coba lakukan adalah berbicara dengan Draco tentang idenya , Ck bahkan sekarang Ia sudah membayangkan Wajah Draco menertawakannya atau menyebutnya gadis gila.

.

.

.

Hermione memicingkan mata ,mencari sosok Draco ditengah Great Hall —itu dia rambut pirang sedang duduk di meja slytherin ,Ia menghampirinya dengan was-was

"Perlu apa ,Granger? " Ujar Draco dingin ,ia masih kesal kepada Hermione soal insiden kemarin

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu untuk proyek kita ?" tanya Hermione pelan-pelan

"Tidak! " Suara baritonnya terdengar menakutkan

"Nah maka dari itu kau harus menerima ideku" Hermione berujar lebih berani

"Terserah kau saja Mudblood " Draco menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Kita akan melakukukan sebuah Dance! "

"Apa? Dance? otakmu gila Granger? " keluhnya.

"Apa kau akan menerimanya atau kau mau berdebat! Kau tadi sudah setuju—mana bisa seorang laki-laki mendustai perkataanya sendiri ,yang jelas aku tahu lebih tahu soal tari dan aku bisa mengajarimu " Hermione berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas

"Dan sialnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu ,Mudblood!"Desis Draco membuat kemarahan Hermione muncul kembali ke permukaan

"Kau tak boleh membantah! Kita idak punya pilihan! Hari ini jam sembilan malam di kamar kebutuhan, mengerti? " Hermione hampir berbisik takut McGonagall mendengar pertengkaran mereka kembali —Hermione segera enyah dari pandangan Draco

"Mana bisa ? "kata Draco yang tak dihiraukan Hermione yang bergegas keluar, Gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja ia rencanakan ? tapi Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi, Yeah Ia harus melakukan proyek ini dengan Draco. Ketika waktu mendekati pukul sembilan, Hermione bergegas pergi ke ruang kebutuhan

"Yeah tenang Hermione—yang harus kau lakukan hanya menunggu. Dan jika Si pirang itu tidak datang? Jika Ia menyerah dalam proyek ini ,kau tinggal memberitahu McGonagall ,bahwa kau sudah mencoba membujuknya tapi Draco tidak mau ," pikirnya dalam hati "—Yeah aku berharap Si pirang itu tidak datang kali ini "ia berdoa kepada Merlin

—Dan Merlin tidak mendengar

.

.

.

"Oke, aku di sini! "Draco berseru, memasuki ruangan. Hermione kesal "Dasar bodoh, mengapa kau datang?" Pikirnya.

" Ayo kita mulai "Hermione berdiri

"Kau mau jenis tarian apa ,eh? "Ia bertanya, kini posisi mereka saling hadap dan. —sangat dekat

"Mana kutahu !" bentak Draco sinis

"Ck ,aku harus memikirkan semua ini sendirian?" Hermione berkata dengan nada jengkel.

"Tentu saja, ini semua idemu yang brilian! "Ejek Draco

"Tapi kau seharusnya memiliki kemauan kecil untuk membantu! "Hermione hendak mencekik Draco. Namun saat itu juga tangan Draco berada dipinggangnya

"Oke aku akan bertanya ,apa kau membutuhkan bantuan barangkali ?"kali ini Draco menarik gadisnya Oh ralat gadis didepannya ke arahnya beberapa inci.

"Setiap bantuan akan diterima "Hermione mengikuti permainan ini melingkarkan lengannya di leher Draco

"Dan jangan membantah kemudian "Draco menyeringai puas , melemparkan tubuh Hermione keatas dan menariknya kebawah sehingga saat itu bisa dibayangkan wajahnya dekat dada gadis bersurai cokelat itu

"Hei —Apa yang kau lakukan ? "Hermione menarik diri, Ia bisa melihat seringai di bibir anak itu.

"Kolaborasi "Draco menarik tangan kiri Hermione sehingga mendekat lagi padanya—

"Dan jenis kerjasama apa itu? "Hermione merasa jantungnya berdegupk tak normal

"Kau akan lihat " Draco mulai memimpin, kadang-kadang mereka berdua menginjak kaki satu sama lain, tapi itu tidak masalah, yang menganggu perhatian Hermione adalah ,Draco begitu lincah dan luwes berdansa ,darimana Draco belajar itu semua ,eh ?

" Aku tak menyangka siapa yang sedang menari sekarang ini "Ujar Hermione ketika mereka berhenti, mereka sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ada banyak hal tentangku yang tak kau ketahui" jawab Draco dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa kita bisa membuat koreografi? " Ujar Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan ,bisa-bisa ia berdebat lagi dengan Draco ,dan Ia bosan

"Aku lebih hebat darimu —Yeah kau hanya tinggal menuruti permintaanku atau membayar ?"Draco menyeringai

"Apa ?"

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita berbicara tanpa berdebat" Draco terkekeh pada saat itu —Draco menyadari betapa Hermione —Cantik, Ah tetapi seharusnya Ia tidak memikirkan hal-hal itu, Gadis itu hanyalah seorang Hermione Jean Granger Si Darah-lumpur, Jadi baby Draco jangan pernah berpikir tentang dirinya sebagai seorang gadis ,oke ?  
"Dan kau jangan berharap kita akan berteman "lanjutnya membuat senyum Hermione hilang seketika

"Dan siapa bilang aku ingin menjadi temanmu ,Malfoy! Selamat malam! "Hermione beranjak pergi, Namun Draco menarik lengannya

"Besok pada saat yang sama? "Draco bertanya polos

"Ya, selamat tinggal ! "Hermione berkata datar —sebenarnya Ia mencoba mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak normal akhir-akhir ini

.

.

.

Pada hari kedua latihan mereka ,Keduanya mencoba menciptakan beberapa langkah yang harmonis, Meskipun Hermione tidak setuju dengan apa pun yang Draco beicarakan, Draco ingin tarian Ballroom yang konvensional

"Apa kau gila,eh ? Mari kuingatkan kau dalam satu hal: ini adalah sekolah !" Hermione menatap Draco.

"Lihat ini Granger, sekarang kita harus melakukan proyek sialan Aku ingin proyek itu tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan! " Ujar Draco menggebu.

"Huh kau benar-benar tidak waras! "Hermione menjerit

"Tidak, aku waras ! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau takut ,Granger !" Draco memberi umpan

"Apa ? tentu saja aku tidak takut "!  
Berhasil—Draco mendapatkannya ,Singa Gryffindor tidak ada toleransi menyangkut keberanian haha

"Oh ya ? benarkah ?" Draco terus menggodanya.

"Tentu saja ,aku akan membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak takut !" gadis itu mulai marah dan mendekati Draco

"Siap untuk menari ? "Draco menanyakan dengan seringai di bibirnya. Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya menempatkan lengannya di leher Draco— Mereka mulai menari perlahan,

"Jadi ini konsep tarianmu? " Hermione bertanya menantang

"Jangan menggodaku ,Granger!" Yang ia tahu ternyata Hermione bisa menari lebih baik daripada dia.

"Akhirnya kita membuat kemajuan! "Ujar Hermione lega

"Aku tidak yakin ,Kau berlebihan "Jawab Draco datar ,Hermione menggelembungkan pipinya

"Tutup matamu ,Granger!"Ia meminta

"Apa? "

"Cepat Granger !" Draco terlihat mendesak

Hermione menutup matanya, Draco mengawasinya selama beberapa detik, sekali lagi datang konflik dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mengagumi tubuh yang sempurna dari Hermione.  
"Ini bukan waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal itu Draco!" Pikirnya  
Ia menaruh tangannya di pinggang Hermione , mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan "kekacauan" yang tepat, namun kemudian Hermione menarik diri— Granger tidak suka ,pikirnya

"Baiklah Ganger aku akan mencoba membuat peran perempuan dalam tari "Draco berdiri tegak dan mulai pergi , Hermione tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sampai saat ini sudah cukup menyenangkan, pikirnya.

.

.

.  
Hari-hari berlalu, dan akhirnya mereka berdua menciptakan koreografi bersama yang akan dimainkan di pesta , Berlatih setiap hari di kamar kebutuhan, Hermione tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari— menunggu malam hanya untuk menari dengan Draco lagi. Dan juga —Draco tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Sehingga harus sering mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mencium Hermione

Tapi Draco dan Hermione harus mengakui bahwa mereka menikmati waktu mereka,Karena tidak hanya menari—bahkan gerakan mereka berbicara

"Hari ini adalah latihan terakhir kita " kata Draco nyaring

"Ya, dan besok malam terakhir kita di Hogwarts " Hermione tampak agak sedih. Draco mendekat —Hermione bisa merasakan bau nafasnya

"Granger, aku ... " Draco seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa.

"Ya ? "Hermione bertanya dengan cemas melihat Draco yang agak bergetar ,apa Draco kelelahan dan sakit ? pikirnya

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke pesta denganku ? "Draco mengatakan begitu cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas ,Namun Hermione mengerti—tersenyum malu-malu. Pergi ke pesta dengan Draco Malfoy?Itulah yang ia bayangkan selama hampir minggu-minggu ini ?

"Aku pikir kau dengan Daphne atau Astoria atau Pansy ?" Hermione menunduk

"Mereka tak menarik " Draco berbisik lirih

"Mungkin mereka akan memberitahu Orangtuamu jika kau datang denganku? " Hermione menjatuhkan pandangannya kebawah ,entah kasta atau apa ,seratus persen Ia yakin Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga terkaya dan paling benci seorang Darah lumpur ,lalu bagaimana bisa mereka — ?

Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione , membuatnya tampak jelas dimata Draco, dengan mata terpejam Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadisnya (Nah sekarang memang tampak kalau Hermione gadisnya haha ). Hermione menyerah sepenuhnya dalam ciuman manis Draco, yang Ia tahu Ia merasa tubuhnya terbakar, Tangan Draco berlari memeluk erat pinggang Hermione—mengintensifkan ciuman sampai berhenti — Pembaca ,Ingatkan mereka berdua untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada McGonagall !

Hermione tersenyum begitu juga Draco , kemudian berlatih semalaman untuk penampilan berharganya di Hogwarts ,Ketika Hermione kembali ke menara Gyffindor, Harry dan Ron sedang menunggunya ditempat biasanya mereka berkumpul

"Mione, darimana kau?" Ron bertanya khawatir karena ini tengah malam

"Aku ? Yah, aku ada di perpustakaan "

"Kau tidak membohongi kita kan Mione ? "Harry bertanya ,mendapat pandangan berarti dari kedua sahabatnya membuat Hermione tidak bisa menutupi rahasianya lagi

"Oke —aku sedang berlatih membuat kejutan atau lebih tepatnya proyek yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall untuk pesta besok " Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat perapian

"Proyek ? "Ron berbicara tertarik.

"Ya Ron ,Aku membuat sebuah proyek menari ,dan jangan tanya dengan siapa " karena melihat mulut Ron yang akan kembali berujar "—Besok kalian akan mengetahui sendiri ,kan ?"dia bangkit dan pergi menuju asrama perempuan —"Selamat malam! "

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang hal itu! " Ron bergumam sendirian ,Harry hanya tersenyum. Tahu betul temannya tahu Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Hermione memasuki Great Hall yang malam itu semua dihiasi untuk acara ini. Banyak siswa yang sudah disitu ketika Hermione tiba, Dan segera Hermione melihat Draco yang menghampirinya

"Kau cantik "bisiknya pelan

"Terima kasih! "Hermione tersenyum .pada saat itu McGonagall muncul.

"Kuharap kalian sudah siap! "Ia memandang mereka dengan curiga,

"Ya, kami sangat siap Profesor " Draco yang menjawab.

"Ikuti aku " McGonagall jelas menaruh curiga pada mereka berdua ,semenjak proyek itu ,mereka tidak pernah kelihatan bertengkar ,Yah rencananya yang berhasil —pikirnya senang

Para siswa duduk, bersama dengan beberapa orang tua yang pergi ke pesta. Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa tarian akan mulai, namun sebelum itu akan ada tarian pembuka.  
tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, Hanya seberkas Cahaya yang menerangi tempat Draco dan Hermione berada ,Sebuah musik mulai bermain dan keduanya mulai menari.

Harry dan Ron saling memandang tertegun, tetapi tidak lebih hebat dari Lucius Malfoy, yang tampak gusar. Draco dan Hermione, bagaimanapun, tidak tertarik dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan, hanya menari dan merasakan musik.

Hanya musik , pada saat langkah terakhir. Mereka berpisah, masing-masing pergi ke arah lorong. Semua orang bertepuk tangan mengapresiasi tarian Ketua murid tadi Lucius yang tampak dingin dan kemudian mundur dari keramaian, Dan pesta dimulai.

Harry dan Ron masih tampak terkejut, menatap Draco dan Hermione yang menari lagi,Mereka tidak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi, dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, setidaknya untuk malam ini.  
McGonagall tersenyum puas di salah satu meja guru

.

.

.

"Kita pergi ke tempat lain? "Tanya Draco, Hermione mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Great Hall

"Kemana kita akan pergi? "Hermione bertanya.

"Di mana lagi kita akan? " Draco menjawab dengan senyum, Hermione tahu mereka akan membutuhkan ruang, di mana semua gairah dimulai.

Ketika mereka tiba, mereka melihat bahwa ada tempat tidur besar di tengah, mendongak sebentar, lalu mulai berciuman. Draco mengusap punggung Hermione, yang mulai mengambil alih gaun Hermione , Berbaring di tempat tidur dengan muka yang memerah. Ketika mereka sudah siap untuk memulai, Hermione berkata pelan

"Draco ... " Draco merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat bibir ranum Hermione mengucapkan namanya pertama kali sehingga semakin bergejolak jiwanya

"Ya Hermione ? "

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu "Hermione menggantungkan kata-katanya malu ,Ia bersemu merah "—aku ... "

"Virgin? " Draco berujar pelan

"Ya "Hermione tersenyum malu.

" Hermione, jika kau belum mau —aku mengerti , Jangan memaksakan diri " Draco mulai menjauh

"Tidak !Aku mau " Hermione malu-malu tapi mau ,membuat Seringai Draco melebar,ia kembali mendekat

"Jadi jangan khawatir Hermione, Well aku akan membuat waktu pertama Kita mengesankan "Draco berbisik mengoda di telinga Hermione, membuatnya menggigil.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya mereka berdua bangun dengan wajah tersipu satu sama lain ,Merlin— Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang selama 7 tahun ,berciuman dan bercinta semalam ,Yuck !

"Aku harus pulang " Draco mulai serius

"Draco, Jika kau mau —kau tinggal berbicara dengan Dumbledore, aku yakin dia bisa menemukan tempat untukmu ,yang lebih aman —tolong pikirkan kembali " Hermione berusaha membujuk Draco ,semalam Draco bercerita panjang lebar tentang rencananya ,dan Hermione—

Kecewa

"Aku tidak bisa Hermione "Draco meremas rambutnya "—aku harus mengikuti takdirku"

"Dan Nasibmu akan menjadi santapan malam mereka ?" Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Draco terdiam  
"Aku telah menemukan apa yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku " Draco menerawang

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan? " Hermione merasa matanya mulai berair

Draco menoleh menatap intens mata Hazel Hermione — "Aku ingin kau, Hermione Granger, tapi saat ini aku tak akan bisa—kau mengerti kan ?" Draco terlihat frustrasi

"Tapi Draco ... " Draco menaruh jarinya di bibir Hermione .

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan Hermione, Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi —dan cepat lupakan aku " Draco mengalihkan pandangannya

" Kau bodoh ,mana mungkin aku bisa !" Hermione menjerit frustrasi

Mereka terdiam cukup lama ,meresapi momen yang mungkin terakhir dalam hidup mereka

"Berdansa ? " Draco memecah keheningan ,Hermione mengangguk —Mereka menari sepanjang hari

**_Tidak tahu apakah kami akan bertemu lagi — tapi pasti ini tidak akan menjadi tarian terakhir kami..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Rencananya aku mau buat Two-shot atau three-shot**  
**Hehe maaf ya kalau banyak typo ,kesalahan dll**  
**Ini fict pertama :D**

**Oh ya ada yang tanya Filth in the Beauty itu dari Fandom mana ? Itu dari Fandom Naruto oleh author RUKI's marionette (Makrofag)**

**Well ,boleh minta Review ?**

**Makasih**

**Special thanks buat :**  


rereristiana ,Constantinest,arielladee ,Dewi Natalia,esposa malfoy ,beats,Ochan malfoy,Nyanmaru desu ,Ms. Loony Lovegood ,rest


End file.
